<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price of Second Chances by BrianneABanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112991">The Price of Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana'>BrianneABanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Oscar Time Travel Theory, Time Travel Fix-It, psychologically induced pain, they talk mostly about the aftermath not the killing action itself but still its good to warn for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow wakes from a nightmare with phantom pains; reminders of what he had to pay the universe in order for a second chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price of Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WELP- This is my fifth and final fic for Fair Game Week 2020!</p><p>Its Day 5 - Hurt/Comfort</p><p>Special thanks to Delta-Altair and Amber for Beta reading! I couldn't have finished without you :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow almost didn’t understand what was happening when he was forcibly pulled awake. Pain ripped across his body from his left shoulder down to his right hip, making him curl up tightly and let out a soft groan of pain. He laid there for what had to be minutes, trying to steady his breathing and relax, reminding himself that he wasn’t injured anymore. His pain was past him. He’s healed. It’d been <em> weeks </em> since....</p><p> </p><p>Since Qrow got a second chance.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never be able to thank Oz enough. After the events of that fateful night where James dropped off the deep end due to fear, their only relic was lost to the enemy, and thoughtless trust led to Clover’s.... Well his <em> death </em>, Ozpin came back and saved the day with his cane.</p><p> </p><p>Time Travel. </p><p> </p><p>Who would’ve thought that with all his clock motifs Oz actually had the ability to turn back time? Well Qrow was thankful that he could, no matter how ridiculous the notion. <em> Everyone </em> got a second chance when time was reversed back to the night of the election. James, Winter, Clover and the Ace Ops, and of course him and all his kids. They had all retained their individual memories of the previous timeline and thankfully were given a short period to talk through what had happened, allowing them to come up with a plan to <em> avoid </em> what had originally gone down.</p><p> </p><p>While Ruby and her team talked with James and the Ops, team ORNJ amongst themselves over fighting Neo, and Winter and Penny over their battle with Cinder, Qrow and Clover had a tough conversation of their own.</p><p> </p><p>They moved away from everyone else to keep their talk private. They both silently agreed that no one else had to know what happened between them that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow started, <em> “Clover I-” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wait, let me be the one to apologize.” Clover had interrupted gently.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You?? Clover, what-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me explain! I want to apologize for not trusting you. I thought my trust in James was well founded because I never had any reason to doubt him, but trusting in him without looking at the situation and trying to understand his actions was the <em> worst </em> thing I could’ve done. I understand now that my own actions led to my downfall and what's worse, I really hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow couldn’t help but gape at the man. “You’re more sorry about my feelings than your own death?!” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly at this point - yes! I died, but Ozpin turning back time has erased my fate. It <em> didn’t, </em> however, erase the feelings I gave you over my misplaced trust.” Clover reached out to hold Qrow’s shoulders, but the older man flinched away. “See? You don’t trust me anymore” he said defeated, dropping his hands with a sad smile. “I can still hear your pained scream, feel your tears falling on my chest…”</p><p> </p><p>The slight pressure on said chest didn’t register for a moment. Qrow had touched his hand to clover’s front, feeling the warmth beneath his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You… you remember that?” he asked, “I thought you had, that you’d died before I...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the last thing I remember.” Clover covered Qrow's hand with his own. “I <em> hated it </em> , having my last fleeting moment alive be experiencing your grief and pain over <em> my </em> terrible decision.” </p><p> </p><p>Qrow felt conflicted. “Hey, it wasn’t just you, I’m also to blame. I ended up actively fighting you and breaking your aura. Are you forgetting that <em> my </em> weapon was the one to cause your death because <em> I </em> decided to go after you instead of picking up <em> my own damn sword???” </em></p><p> </p><p>Clover could feel Qrow cave in on himself and start to pull away. He knew the man’s next words would be- “</p><p> </p><p>“A-and I’m <em> sure </em> that my semblance-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Clover kept Qrow from backing away by pressing the man's hand to his chest and encircling his waist with his other arm. “Even though I admit that neither of us were completely free of blame for what happened, your semblance did <em> not </em> have <em> anything </em> to do with my death. We <em> both </em> made the wrong choices and got karma back in return.” He reached out and lifted Qrow's chin, making sure to look deeply into his pale red eyes. “We may have ended things on a bad note and your trust in my words may not be the same, but please believe the me from before that night; believe the man who wanted nothing but to lift you up and have you understand how amazing you were, how you positively impacted your kids, how… how you made me <em> fall in love with you. </em>”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Qrow remembers the rest of that conversation very fondly, and often. He had surged forward at Clovers admittance of love and kissed him, not noticing that the rest of the room had gone silent. They had been so caught up in each other that they barely heard Winter clear her throat loudly. Both men blushed at being caught, though they didn’t separate from their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we miss something?” Nora blurted out blatantly.</p><p> </p><p>Clover and Qrow exchanged a look before the younger took the chance to explain what had happened between them and their conversation just then. Gasps and hurt looks were exchanged around the room as Clover spoke. He ended their tale with “what happened is behind us, and we’re ready to fix things. Both between each other, and in Mantle.”</p><p> </p><p>The kids reacted with the expected relief and approval of their relationship development, but neither man had seen James Ironwood so apologetic <em> in their lives. </em> He had surged forward and hugged them both, softly apologizing for his impact on their choices. </p><p> </p><p>Another sharp pulse of his scar brought Qrow's memories forward, reminding him that although the time travel had fixed the worst of their situation, not everything had gone well in their ‘redo’. Penny still had become the winter maiden, but Neo had also still stolen the Lamp of Knowledge despite team ORNJ’s combined efforts. James had still beaten Watts, but was now in a coma thanks to the damage he sustained in the fight against Salem. Team RWBY had done well in getting the Ace Ops to fight as a closer team against the grimm, but no one could outlast the waves and waves of them. The Staff of Creation had to be removed from its place, and Atlas from its place in the sky, for them to have successfully beaten back Salem's forces. </p><p> </p><p>Lastly, Tyrian had still been apprehended by himself, Clover, and Robyn in an epic show of teamwork deep in a Mantle back alley, but the scorpion faunus <em> still </em> managed to inflict a lot of damage. Both physical and psychological.</p><p> </p><p>All things considered, it was a better outcome than it had been the first time around.</p><p> </p><p>Clover still didn’t completely agree. However, he relented to Qrow every time it was brought up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The three of them, like he remembered, had still been successful in capturing Tyrian. With Qrow's flurry of punches, kicks, and gun blasts alongside Clover’s slick maneuvers and Robyn’s final blow, they took out the evil faunus just as quickly as the first time. Clover radioed back to call for a prisoner transport - <em> a proper one this time </em> - and the trio loaded the bastard in a little rougher too. The timeline had changed with James refraining from putting out an arrest order nor declaring to raise Atlas, so the trio arrived at the gates of the floating kingdom with the serial killer in custody. </p><p> </p><p>Things went downhill when Tyrian still managed to escape his bindings.</p><p> </p><p>The unfortunate crack of Tyrian's thumbs dislocating to slip out of the bolo ties wasn’t enough of a warning for them, nor was the mad giggle that crescendoed as he lunged at Clover, tail poised to strike. Qrow only had an instant to respond, thankfully faster than either of his companions, his body moving on its own. He threw himself between Clover’s turned back and Tyrian’s deadly tail, wincing preemptively for what he knew was coming.</p><p> </p><p>As the stinger ripped across his chest, leaving a jagged and oozing wound from shoulder to hip, he couldn’t help but scream in his mind- </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘AH GODS this hurts WAY worse than I remember!’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>He stumbled backwards as his vision almost immediately started to blur. Head swimming, he thought he felt himself bump into something before the world tilted and Clover’s horrified scream was pulled away from him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “QROW!” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he blacked out for, but when he came to it was to Clover’s distressed face in his vision. He was saying something, but Qrow couldn’t quite understand. All he knew was the pain in his chest and the salty tears of the man he loved adding to it in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p><em> “-be ok Qrow! Please!” </em>Clover's borderline sobs cut through his haze. He must’ve scared the daylights of the man by how desperate he sounded.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow's trembling hand covered the one Clover had over his wound, “Hey L-Lucky Charm... calm- calm down. I’ll be fi- fine.” He tried reassuring him. The aggressive shaking of his hand and the rapidly forming sweat on his brow told another story, but he wasn’t worried. Tyrian's poison was only affecting him a bit quicker than before…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ok maybe a lot quicker. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He chose to focus his remaining energy on Clover, who had started angrily berating him.</p><p> </p><p>“- did you ever think that was a good idea? We only had one chance at this and you could’ve- you could’ve!- <em> Why in the gods names did you do that, you idiot???” </em>he finished, face devolving into anguish.</p><p> </p><p>“I- ugh... wasn’t about to let that- that psycho lay a finger on you again, C-Cloves.” </p><p> </p><p>Breathing was getting harder. He could feel himself blacking out again. </p><p> </p><p>“B-Besides, I’ve dealt with his poison before and came out on top. I’ll be... alright...”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Qrow woke up in the hospital a week later, Clover crushing his hand and once again failing to hold back his tears.</p><p> </p><p><em> Despite having coughed up blood after blacking out- </em> true to his own word, Qrow had spent another tough week in the hospital, healing both from the physical wound and from the effects of Tyrian's stronger poison with Clover by his side... </p><p> </p><p>But he was fine now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Ouch ouch ouch ok… physically fine’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back in the present, the phantom pain that woke him earlier tonight fizzled away to a dull ache, allowing Qrow to sit up without making noise. He’d been feeling pain from his scar every few nights since he was struck, even though it happened weeks ago. </p><p> </p><p>Pietro had regrettably told him that there wasn’t anything he could do, as the pain was all psychological. His skin had closed and scarred, the poison flushed out of his system, but the pain stayed. </p><p> </p><p>Clover knew of course. Qrow lost count of all the times he awoke in pain, groaning and hissing loud enough to wake his partner. The blessed man had always stayed up with Qrow, doing his best to comfort him and distract him from the pain with light massages, warm drinks, and loving reassurances that he was alright. He never went back to sleep before Qrow did, nor did he complain about losing sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the Ace Ops and the kids did a good job of letting Qrow know that Clover was having trouble, even if the younger man didn’t divulge his problems to him. That led to Qrow deciding to try and keep himself from waking his boyfriend. Clover was already doing so much for him, asking for nothing in return, and Qrow wanted to give him a break from having to take care of him at the decline of his own health. </p><p> </p><p>It had worked for the last week, but tonight he was out of luck. He got out of bed silently enough. No groans or whimpers to speak of. Now he had to make his way across their room. So far so good. Now just through the-</p><p> </p><p>The sharp pain returned and Qrow couldn’t hold back a gasp of pain this time. He collapsed against the door frame and gripped his stomach, not noticing his partner shoot up out of their bed. He was lost in a fuzzy world of aching pain until he heard Clover right next to him-</p><p> </p><p>“Qrow! How did you get out of bed like this??”</p><p> </p><p>“Clover, I-” another ripple of pain took the air from his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me help-” </p><p> </p><p>Qrow could feel Clover gently take him into his arms, careful not to touch his front at all or agitate him. He felt another pause before Clover started walking, taking Qrow back to their bed to lay him down. The second Qrow touched the bed and uncurled, the pain increased, making him ball up again and fall on his side with another groan. The pain had him reentering the fuzzy world of pain. He almost thought he was going to pass out before he heard Clover say <em> “I’ll be right back” </em> and his hand shot out to grab onto Clover's wrist, practically moving on it’s own. Qrow knew he was too weak to actually stop Clover, but his action had been successful anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please just-</em>” another dull throb.</p><p> </p><p>Clover looked unsure. “Let me at least get you some medicine-” </p><p> </p><p>His face clenched at Qrow's increased whimpers. Acquiescing to his pained partner, Clover joined him on the bed to cradle him in his lap; Right arm under his shoulders, Qrow's face in his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’ll stay.” </p><p> </p><p>Qrow relaxed a little into Clover’s shoulder as the man massaged his stomach gently. His battle hardened fingers effectively ebbing away his pain, allowing Qrow to settle his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“’m sorry I woke you C-Clover...”</p><p> </p><p>The man hummed, “Don’t be, Lovebird. You can’t help feeling the pain. I only wish I could help you more than this…”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow replied with a disapproving hum of his own and placed his hand over Clovers. “You’ve already done so m-much for me…” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I can’t help feeling like I could be doing <em> more </em>.” Clover urged, weaving their fingers together. “I mean, you’re still suffering and nothing I’ve done has helped you recover more than this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not my doctor, Cloves. You don’t have all the answers.” </p><p> </p><p>Clover still didn’t look convinced. “Maybe… Maybe if I started using my semblance more it’ll help! Or started doing my own research after work! Or-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Stop! Just- <em> Stop Clover. </em> ” he ground out angrily, pushing out of his hold. The pain in his stomach came back but he just <em> couldn’t. He couldn’t take it anymore </em></p><p> </p><p>“Qrow, what?-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” he turned away from Clover. “Stop trying to think of more ways to help me! Don’t say you want to help <em> more. </em> You’ve been putting so much of your time and energy into helping me that it’s hurting your own health and I <em> hate it.” </em>He glared at Clover over his shoulder, “Why can’t you think about yourself? Why is so much of your effort put towards helping me? I don’t want to be your burden or your curse!”</p><p> </p><p>Clover gaped at him, genuinely confused. “But Qrow you’ve only been in so much pain because you blocked a blow meant for me, so <em> of course </em> I’m going to put my all into helping you recover. Hell even if it <em> wasn’t </em> for me then I would have… <em> I love you Qrow! </em> I’ll always give my all when it comes to helping those I love and I haven’t loved anyone more than I’ve loved you.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Qrow’s turn to gape at Clover. Not waiting for him to recover from his declaration, Clover slowly inched forwards to embrace his boyfriend again, waiting for Qrow's permission. Once he got it in the form of a curt nod, his arms enveloped Qrow. “You are not and never will be a burden or a curse, Qrow Branwen. You are so much more than that and I’ll keep reminding you of that for as long as my heart still beats.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t for long if you keep losing sleep and energy helping me Cloves.” Qrow shot back, though without much energy. His return of Clover's hug showed his acceptance of the younger man's actions, but his irritation at Clover's health still came off through his words.</p><p> </p><p>The younger man sighed in return, “Yes… You’re right. Maybe I can take time off from work and other duties. I’m sure at this point with the only big jobs being clean up and rebuilding I can take a break from responsibilities to rest and help you in other ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you insist, you persistent idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover let out a soft chuckle, “If you hate it so much, then maybe next time you’ll think twice about letting yourself get hurt to protect me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not fair Lucky Charm... sounds like you’ve been hanging out with Yang lately. <em> So aggressively caring. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s taught me well my Lovebird! Now, let me get you some tea, if you’re feeling ok for me to leave you for a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>Taking quick stock of himself, Qrow realized that his scar had stopped aching. He replied to Clover with a smile, “Go for it. I’ll be ok here until you get back.”</p><p>Clover got up and made them both tea before the pair settled into bed, Clover hugging Qrow close to his chest. Qrow smiled, seeing his boyfriend <em> finally </em> asleep before he was. He could trace his smooth face, no signs of tension in his forehead or jaw. There was no scar on Clover's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the whirlwind of pain and suffering that the two had gone through in the past 2 months, it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>It was their second chance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>